Max Rosenberg
Max Rosenberg was the 14th-place contestant on Ohio's Praise. He is also a former production crew member for Winter's Cold and the current Film Director. Biography My name is Max Rosenberg and am a current 2nd year Political Science major from Cincinnati, Ohio. I’m an ambitious person who loves all kinds of strategy games (Survivor very much included!), sports, and I love to be challenged to think differently. People would describe me as caring, witty, calculated, and trustworthy. I’m also a very competitive person. Anytime there’s a game or competition that I’m involved in I often tend to emerge as the group’s leader and become laser focused on winning. Outside of all this, in my free time I like to play around with audio and create mashups. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Max Rosenberg '''Major(s): '''Political Science '''Minor(s): '''International Relations & Diplomacy '''Hometown: '''Cincinnati, Ohio '''Birthday: '''February 26, 1998 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Survivor T&C is really the only one at the moment. I want to devote as much time as I need to in order to win the game. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Witty, calculated, and driven. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? One of my biggest hobbies is making music mashups and remixes of popular songs. What Are You Most Passionate About? Politics, and making positive changes through it. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? People mispronouncing words, people who don’t use their blinkers, and anything sticky. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Hillary Clinton took a selfie with me once so I think that’s kinda cool. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? Nothing amazingly special, but I think I’m pretty good cook. What Is One Goal You Have Set For Autumn 2018? Other than winning Survivor Time & Change it would be to continue getting better at my mashup and remix work. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My mom. She’s such a caring, selfless, and driven person. She makes me want to be a better person every single day. What Is Your Dream Job? Ultimate dream job is Secretary of State. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Hawaii. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Probably either John Cochran or Natalie Anderson. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I’m a competitor through and through. Any chance I get to help me win, I take it. I only got into watching Survivor over the past year but I fell in love with watching the show, but more importantly the game. When I heard that there was something at OSU where I could compete in a Survivor-style competition, I knew I had to give it a shot. Why Will You Win? I will win Survivor Time & Change because while I may not be the most physical of a threat, I have the drive and strategic mindset necessary that will help me build the relationships I need to each and every week in order to get me to that final tribal council. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I have a blue beta fish named Felix :)